The High School Dance
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: One look and cheeky grin across the hall was all it took. Her friends constantly made comments and teased her about it but one night would turn their teasing to complete jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new Fic and it is in a complete AU, Zoe and Max are in highschool, and it is the annual dance. So I hope you enjoy... Please review!xx Lolly xo**

Zoe and Max… Sitting in a tree K .I .S .S I .N. G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Zoe pushing a baby carriage"!

This chant was followed by peals of laughter from my moronic friends. How could they do this to me? I am so embarrassed. I know my cheeks must be blazing at least three different shades of crimson. And all because he smiled at me in the hall! Of course I do like him and they know this, but still, I think I will die if he heard them and turns around to look at me.

Oh, God he is going to turn around! Oh, God he's…I feel a giggle of my own well up in my throat and choke it down, as his smile melts my heart like a marshmallow over a campfire. His dreamy eyes look into mine and…my giggling friends bump into me sending my books flying.

As I stoop to pick them up I feel my cheeks grow hotter…Is this how my Aunt Judy feels when she has one of her hot flashes? I can't help but wonder this and feel a certain understanding form somewhere in the back of my mind, but somehow I doubt humiliation accompanies a hot flash and lets not forget giggles from your best friends. Those most certainly do not.

"Zoe?"

I hear my name fall from his lips and my heart starts pounding a beat to accompany the butterflies dancing a jig inside my stomach. I look up at him and I am totally unaware of my friends dropping back, their giggles hidden behind their hands.

I only become aware that I am alone with him after he helps me straighten my books and we are standing upright, with his hand resting gently on my arm. I feel all goose pimply all of a sudden and I know I must be blushing, but oh, my God he is smiling at me again!

"So, I was um, I was kinda wondering if, um, you would…um…go to the…um, dance with me?" He stutters cutely.

I can't believe Max Walker is acting nervous about asking me to the dance. Asking me to the dance! Oh, God he just asked me to the 6th grade dance! I hold my squeal in check, saving it for when I can share this wonderful news with my four girlfriends who will be almost as elated by my news as I am to tell it. I say almost, 'cause it will be me on his arm at the dance, not them. That is if I can pull my tongue from the roof of my mouth and say yes.

Finally when I think I can manage some intelligible words my lips part and I say, "Yes, Ma I would love to go to the dance with you."

I watch as his smile grows bigger and his fingers squeeze my arm gently before letting go.

"Great, Zoe, I'll um, my mom will pick, um, you up at 6:00 if that's okay?"

I feel my head moving up and down in a moronic nod and the smile I am wearing could be considered scary I think, but he doesn't seem to notice as he returns it.

"Well, I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he turns to go.

"Um…I'll…yep I'll see you tomorrow!" I say loudly…too loudly maybe, because my friends hear me and a peal of giggles follows.

I watch Max walk away and when he is far enough not to overhear I make my way over to my girlfriends and tell them my news.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth the 5 of us are squealing and jumping up and down. We hang around, the excitement in our voices carrying, but when we start getting dirty looks from the school principle we know it is time to start the short walk home.

I take off one way with my friend Linda, and the 3 other girls head in the opposite direction.

As Linda and I walk away we hear them take up the chant again.

"Zoe and Max… Sitting in a tree K .I .S .S I .N. G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Zoe pushing a baby carriage"!

Linda and I look at each other and our giggles drift along with the leaves we are happily kicking up with our feet as we make our way up our street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and please review!xo Lolly x**

My reflection mirrors my nervousness as I look at myself. I screw up my eyes in defiance and stick out my tongue at the girl in front of me and then cast my disheartened gaze to the pile of shoes and m favourite lipstick on the floor. I smoothed down the top of my deep purple dress.

I sigh and run a brush through my hair one last time, just as the doorbell rings. He's here! Or his mom is here…or they're both here. Whatever! I put my brush down on the side and cast one last look at my reflection and then practically run out the door. I of course make myself slow up when I reach the stairs, because if I were to fall down them, not only would I probably end up in traction, but I would most likely be so embarrassed I would die right there on the spot. Do they even put dead people in traction? I think not.

I take the stairs carefully and as I get about half way down I spot the top of Max's head. I stare at his dark hair and then he is looking up at me with that smile, only I think maybe it is brighter as his eyes take in my dress and high heels. He is standing next to my dad and I am sure they were talking before my grand entrance, but now both are just standing there looking at me.

My father is beaming and when he holds out his hand for me I take it. I feel like a princess. Well nearly, I am of course too old to go in for all that princess crap. Still it makes me feel special.

My father spins me around and then gives my hand to Max, who smiles and says how nice I look before he blushes a deep crimson.

I say thank you and then we both turn to look at my dad with our matching cheeks.

I hear my mouth answering all of the 'yes, Dad's, no Dad's and of course Dad's', but I am on cloud 9 or 10 or 100, because Max Walker is holding my hand!

And then our goodbyes said, we are out the door and I am sure that scary smile has taken up residence on my face for the night. Luckily Max still seems to like my smile, because when he turns to me he doesn't run screaming for his mummy, who is smiling at us from her spot behind the wheel of their dark blue SUV.

He holds the door for me when we reach the SUV and I climb in as ladylike as I can manage and turn my smile on his mother. She is beaming too.

"Zoe you look so lovely," she says and my smile grows to enormous proportions, and inflates my ego a lot.

We make small talk on the way to the school, Max's mother doing most of the talking while we both sit sneaking looks at each other. I have no clue what the woman even said after her son reached to hold my hand again. I mean maybe she was talking about baking babies or smashing gerbils?

But when his mother pulls up in front of the school, I make myself listen to her again and say thank you for the ride. We then say a quick goodbye and hop out, our feet moving us along with the rest of the excited kids on their way to the hall doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the second to last chapter of this short fic, I hope you enjoy and please review!xo Lolly x**

As we make our way into the gym I feel Max's hand squeeze mine and my smile grows at least 3 times bigger. We walk passed the chaperons and then my eyes fall on the leaves and pumpkins. There are also orange streamers and balloons hanging overhead.

The dance's theme is autumn, in America they call it fall and I think that this is fitting since I have fallen hard for Max, in 'fall'. God, how corny I am! But he looks so good in his jacket and light blue shirt, which hugs his muscles tightly. I feel my legs wobble, but remain upright, because falling would be way too embarrassing.

Max leads me towards the side of the room where our friends are standing drinking fruit punch. Talk interspersed with laughter rings out as we join them and I feel my cheeks flush with color.

I am Max's date, and he is mine. This is what keeps repeating in my head as my friends all look at me with what I perceive as envy. Every one of them would have loved Max to have asked them to this dance, I know this. But I also know that they are happy for me.

My friend Stacy grabs my hand almost instantly and we five girls head off to the bathroom proving to a new generation of men that we girls really do all go to the bathroom together.

When safely ensconced behind the sacred walls of the girls room we 5 turn to each other and our squeals, which we had hoped these four walls would contain are so shrill we are most likely responsible for the instant death of at least 5 neighboring dogs.

"Oh, my God, Zoe, Max looks so hot! You are sooooo lucky!"

I feel like my face might rip if I smile any bigger, but my already 1000 watt smile gets even brighter at Stacy's words.

"I know!" I hear myself saying.

And then Jenny voices what I have been thinking since the day Max asked me to this shin dig.

"Do you think he will kiss you, Zoe?"

I feel the color rush to my cheeks as I think how to answer her. Do I try to act cool and say, well if he doesn't, I know I'll kiss him? Which of course is a bunch of bull, and my friends will guess this, I am sure so I say, "I hope so!"

We are all so excited and the dance has just begun. We have roughly 2 hours to dance close with our dates. Well kind of close, that's what the chaperone's are here for.

One year 2 students were ushered out for misbehavior on the dance floor, or so I have heard. I know I would just die if Max and I were asked to leave for any reason.

We finish up and as we 5 make our way back to our dates we stop and form a huddle one last time, putting our heads together. We all giggle and whisper our plan to drag our dates out on the floor for the first dance, and then break apart and move to the boys' sides. The

Stacy who is the bravest at all horror movies, grabs her date Chad's hand first and they take off, with him only protesting slightly. And then the others follow suit until it is just me and Max standing alone with me trying to get up the nerve to do as I had planned.

Just as I think maybe I have psyched myself up enough to do just that, he reaches for my hand and says, "We should dance too, Zoe, don't you think?"

I nod my smiling face and we head out to the dance floor. And then we are standing in front of each other with the music surrounding us; not to mention at least 80 other kids. The song is a fast one and just as I start to move it comes to an end leaving us non-dancing in the middle of the dance floor before we technically even got started.

I look at him shyly and he smiles. I am mentally crossing all of my fingers and toes that the next song will be a slow number and then; there is a God! One of my favourite, 'I'm yours', songs starts playing.

Max moves closer to me, and I feel really breathless all of a sudden. I have to tell myself to just breathe. I mean he looks strong and all, but could he hold me up if I were to collapse from lack of oxygen? Maybe, but I better not chance it.

As his arms come up and his hands fall at my waist I feel like I am in heaven. I move a little closer to him and his face is so close!

Oh, my God he could kiss me right here and now! What if he does? I feel my cheeks turn even more colorful, but then he moves closer and my head is near his, but my chin is just above his shoulder. One of the things I like best about Max is that he is taller than I am. This is important since I am taller than most of the other 6th grade boys.

Max spins us around and I feel so happy, I wish the dance could go on forever. I know of course that it can't. But maybe if I beg really hard my parents will let me go to the cinema or something with Max.

That is if he even asks me to the movies. I shouldn't get my hopes up too much, I know this, but I feel a future daydream taking root all the same.

When the song ends we head to the drinks table and I watch as Max ladles up some punch, first a cup for me, and then some for him. As we stand and sip the overly sweet stuff we make some small talk.

When we can see the bottoms of our cups, Max asks me if I would like to dance again and I say "yes, I would love to, Max," and we head for the dance floor, with him walking and me floating on the cloud that has enveloped me on this awesome night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, hope you've enjoyed this fic. Please review!xo Lolly x**

I can't believe this night is almost over. Max and I danced so much I can barely feel my feet, but I think I could have lasted another hour or two on sheer joy alone, the joy of having Max as my date.

As we stand outside the hall waiting for his mother to pick us up I can't help but wonder if he will ask me to be his girlfriend. I think if he were to do that I would scream. And if I scream it might change his mind about wanting me for a girlfriend. I know I am nervous with like a million questions I don't dare voice. Like will he kiss me before his mother gets here, or will he be too shy? I want him to kiss me so badly I can almost feel his lips on mine.

Speaking of feeling, I know my cheeks are blossoming with the heat of even thinking of those full lips. And I bet if he were to ever kiss me they would taste like heaven. I am almost too busy swooning over my thoughts to notice when Max starts talking.

"I had fun Zoe…Um do you think…Would it be okay if?" His voice falters and I have to wonder if it's because my eyes have fastened onto his lips. I only wonder this for a second as I realize I have answered his question with my blatant stare. Is Max Walker about to kiss me?

His mouth is coming closer and I feel a moment of panic before the sweetness hits my lips. Suddenly I feel all light and fuzzy and my heart is speeding like a race horse. I feel his tongue touch my bottom lip and then my lips part as if I have done this a million time when in all actuality this is my first kiss ever!

I feel the soft pressure of his tongue against mine and it travels through me, a warm trail of fire heating with every inch. Oh, God I think I'm in love!

He pulls away suddenly, our breaths a match in speed and pace as our eyes meet. His smile melts my already fluttering heart and the butterflies in my stomach scream out that it is love not just hormones.

"Max, will you be my boyfriend?" Did I just say those words? I feel like glancing behind me to see if there is another glowing, red faced teenage girl saying these magic words. I say magic because of the smile that hits his lips and lights his luminous eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Zoe, I mean I'd like that." His mouth is tipping towards mine again when the blue SUV pulls into the lot. He jerks back at the last second and then his mother is at the curb and we are hopping into the car.

As we ride to my house stealing glances I know I will never forget this night, not as long as I live!

And even though it was the best night of my life I so can't wait till tomorrow to tell my friends that I am Max Walker's new girlfriend.


End file.
